


Will Byers and his second mom Steve Harrington and his Lesbian Aunt Robin

by catlovebb



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Driving Lessons, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, i maybe used dingus too much but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlovebb/pseuds/catlovebb
Summary: Joyce takes the Byers crew (featuring Eleven) back to Hawkins to catch up. Steve is a MOM and wants to take Will out for some driving lessons. Robin tags along because bless platonic bff's. They give Will some much needed advice. Also my Mike is oblivious but less of a jerk.





	Will Byers and his second mom Steve Harrington and his Lesbian Aunt Robin

**Summer 1986**

The Byers were back in Hawkins for a few days. It was Joyce’s idea to make the trip in mid-July, as a way for the kids to see each other again and for Eleven to see Hopper’s grave. That was something the girl had just discovered, that when you miss someone who has died, you can visit their graves and it helps with the pain. So, with some vacation days available Joyce took Jonathan, Will, and El back to Hawkins.

The Wheelers were nice enough to house them during their stay. Karen was grateful for the company of another adult while Nancy and Jonathan went out to spend some time together. Mike was really excited to see both Will and Eleven, but Will felt like he was getting in the way a bit so when Dustin came over with Steve and Robin, he joined them. Dustin would call a lot to tell him stories about what him, Steve, and Robin would get up to, so he knew he was in for a fun time.

A fun time turned out to be Steve wanting to teach him how to drive because he had already done it for all the others and Will was the last one. After about an hour of arguing between Steve and Robin about proper driving techniques, Will was successful in starting a car and pulling out of a parking spot. They decided to take a break to get snacks at the gas station nearby before starting up again.

“So…” Robin started, alone in the car with Will while Steve and Dustin grabbed snacks. “How is your new school treating you? Made friends yet?” she asked.

In the months before the Byers moved away, Robin had spent time getting to know all of Steve’s “children” a little better. Nothing brought people together like foiling a Russian monster plot.

“I guess I’ve made a few…. I really miss everyone back here though. “Will admitted. He had never been outspoken, and his personality was one that inspired bullies. Needless to say, a year somewhere else was not enough time for him to make friends as good as the ones that he left behind.

Robin nodded as she messed with one of her many bracelets. “Fair enough. Your buddies are way too cool to replace and making friends in high school is hard enough. Just remember to be yourself. You don’t want to waste your time being friends with jerks like Dingus did.” She advised.

“I won’t.” Will promised “besides, people aren’t really lining up to be friends with…. with the …. just what everyone thinks of me doesn’t make me a desirable friend.” He sighed.

Robin was about to ask what it was that made Will think that when Steve and Dustin came back. After a few more hours of driving lessons Dustin had to head back home so they went to drop him off.

“Think I’ll ace my exam?” Dustin asked as he got out of the car, peeking in through the window.

Steve nodded. “Hell yeah. Call me as soon as you’re done, Henderson.” He said, watching Dustin head to his front door.

“You too, Byers.” Steve said as he pulled away and started to drive towards the Wheeler’s, looking at his other young friend in the rearview mirror.

Will smiled as he nodded. “I promise. I don’t even know who else I would tell.” He admitted.

Steve frowned. “What? Don’t you have some new friends to impress with a license?” He asked.

“Not really……” Will admitted “people don’t want to be friends with me once they get to know me.” He shared a look with Robin, who sighed.

Steve looked at the two and slowed down for a moment before pulling over. He exchanged looks with Robin before they both turned to face Will in the backseat.

“Alright, this is a safe space.” Steve said, sounding way too much like a supportive mother than he was comfortable with.

Robin rolled her eyes and looked at Will. “What Dingus here means is…. Mike told us about that fight you guys had, that he said some stuff he regrets. If what he said is true., that you don’t like girls…. that’s okay.”

Will looked between Steve and Robin with a slightly panicked expression. Why the hell would Mike repeat what he had said?

“He was just being a jerk…. knew that it would bother me.” Will said, hoping to make them think it wasn’t true. Just like how he tried to convince himself it wasn’t true every day. That he did think about girls like his friends did, that he didn’t get nervous any time a boy would be nice to him, that he didn’t get jealous every time Mike would call Eleven and not him.

It was a tense few minutes in the car before anyone could find the right words.

“Right, he did know it would bother you. It was mean. Just like how Amanda Smith said she didn’t want to use the same locker room as me because she knew I liked girls.” Robin said, slamming her fist against the headrest softly.

Will winced at Robin’s account and frowned. “But it’s not true right? I mean you’re dating Steve?” he asked.

“What?! No! Steve is just my friend. I like girls, just not Amanda Smith. I don’t like guys but it’s all Farrah Fawcett’s fault.” Robin answered, playfully ruffling Steve’s hair. Once she found out he used Farrah Fawcett hair spray she never let him live it down.

Steve fought his way out of Robin’s hands and looked at Will. “So, if you are or aren’t into girls, you can come talk to us is what we want to say.” He explained. “She knows a thing about being different and I know it’s just a difference in taste. Like how I like blue and someone else likes red.”

Will looked between the two and sighed. “What if…. what if it is Mike’s fault that I don’t like girls?” he asked, “What should I do?”

“The Wheeler’s heartbreakers huh?” Steve said, momentarily thinking about Nancy.

Robin frowned but reached out and put her hand on Will’s shoulder. “You try and get used to the fact that they have feelings for someone else and if it gets to hard you put yourself first and do what you need to feel better even if they don’t understand and get hurt. I would talk to Mike if I were you and if he doesn’t take it well…. we’ve got your back” She said.

Will nodded and smiled a little. “Okay, I’ll try.” He said.

Steve turned around and pulled back onto the road. The Wheeler’s residence came into view and he parked in the driveway. “Call if you need us, buddy.” He said as Will got out of the car.

Will nodded before starting to walk up the driveway to the front door. He paused as Mike pushed open the door before, he reached it.

“Where have you been all day?” Mike asked, looking Will over in that way that always made Will blush because Mike cared about him and that felt nice.

Will pointed behind him to the driveway. “I went with Steve to have a driving lesson.” He explained. “He insisted and you and El were catching up so….”

“Well…. don’t just leave like that without letting me know, okay?” Mike said, grabbing Will’s hand. “I don’t like not knowing where you are. I always ask El to keep me updated you know.”

Will definitely did not know but he did now, and it made that dangerous warm feeling of hope well up in him. “Alright, I won’t.” he promised, letting the other tug him inside for dinner.

Back in the car Steve and Robin watched the two best friends talk briefly before stepping inside.

“Hey, Dingus…. I think another Byers is gonna’ get in with the Wheeler’s.” Robin said, making Steve furrow his brows in confusion and look out.

“What are you talking about? Eleven uses Hopper’s last name.” Steve said, looking out at the scene.

“Steve….” Robin sighed, waiting for him to understand.

Steve watched Mike and Will for a few more moments before leaning back. “Oh.”.

**The End**


End file.
